Lightningwish's Misery
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Everyone knows Lightningwish, an evil Dark Forest cat. But do you know why she got there? One problem after another and her life went spiraling out of control and she became that blood thirsty cat you know today. So why don't we go back to the nursery days, when Lightningkit and Hawkkit were still innocent, when Hawktalon made his mistake and when Lightningwish wanted her revenge.
1. prologue

**A/N: We all know Lightningwish, the reason why Flightstar and Foxscar are evil, but do we really know her? She was once Lightningkit, a tiny golden she-cat playing in the nursery with her brother Hawkkit. Her father disowned her and her brother at a young age, and more awful things spiraling out of control, she became a dangerous, feared cat of the clans. How about you take a walk into her past and see how she became this monster and why…**

**Moonclan**

**Leader**: Rosestar- light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**: Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat**: Fawnspot- golden she-cat with grey eyes.

**_Apprentice: _**Featherpaw

**Warriors**: Silverdrop- silver she-cat with white underbelly and black ears.

Willowwhisker- grey tom with amber eyes and large scar on his shoulder.

Cinderstream- pale grey she-cat with black flecks on her back and two black paws.

**_Apprentice:_** Stormpaw

Frogleap- sandy coloured tom with greenish-grey eyes.

Sunhawk- golden tom with blue eyes and light ginger stripes on his tail and body.

Possumleap- grey she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes.

Chestnutfall-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**_Apprentice:_** Springpaw

Blizzardleaf-white tom with ice blue eyes and one black front paw.

Leafdew-blue-grey she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Lightpool-light ginger she-cat with darker ginger ears, paws and tail tip.

**_Apprentice_**: Forestpaw

Snakeclaw- black tom with amber eyes

Beeflight- light grey tom with dark grey stripes.

**_Apprentice:_** Acornpaw

Sootear- black tom with white paws and ears.

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw- silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Stormpaw-dark grey almost black tom with amber eyes.

Springpaw- Tortishell she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

Forestpaw- white tom with brown patches and a badly torn left ear.

Ripplepaw- silver tom with amber eyes and white tail tip.

Acornpaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Blueflame-blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Sunhawk's kits Driftkit- golden tom with blue eyes and Stonekit- long haired grey tom with light grey speckles)

Littlefish- small golden she-cat with brown ears (mother to Hawktalon's kits Lightningkit- golden she-cat with green eyes and Hawkkit- brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Lizardspot-creamy she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Frogleap's kit, Ripplekit- silver tom with amber eyes and white tail tip)

**Elders:**

Turtlefang- ginger tom with pale grey eyes.

Watersplash-blue-grey she-cat with dark grey flecks on her back.

Prologue

_A golden she-cat smiled as she watched her former apprentice glaring at their father. "Well,well father. What's wrong?" Hawkstar stumbled backwards and Rowanfall scored her claws against his flank. "It is your fault! All your fault! How dare you not admit to me and Hawkshadow being your kits?" Lightningwish spat and Rowanfall let out a growl. "How could you do that to my sister?"_

_Hawkstar looked at his two daughters, scared. "Please, don't kill me" Rowanfall walked up to him, her claws gleaming in the sunlight. Lightningwish waited for him to be at his weakest before attacking. "I know you have only two lives left Hawkstar" she said wickedly and Hawkstar looked at her astonished. "H-H-How did you know?" he stammered and Lightningwish looked at her claws, a grin on her face._

_"__Are you really that foolish?" she asked and Hawkstar was confused. "You saw me and Hawkshadow as weak kits! I am not weak anymore" she hissed and Hawkstar turned to flee. "No, you aren't going anywhere!" Lightningwish leapt and landed on her father's back gracefully and dug her claws into his throat._

_His legs buckled and he convulsed, losing a life. Lightningwish licked the blood off her claws, waiting for him to return. Once he did, she pinned him down. "I became a monster because of you. You let my brother die! You could have saved him! Then you wouldn't be here, going to die beneath your daughter's claws"_

_"__I wasn't able to save him! He was too far out! I would have been killed with him!" Hawkstar replied and Lightningwish snorted. "I wish it was you who died instead". Then turning to Rowanfall, she said gleefully, "Would you like to do the honors?" Rowanfall dipped her head, and stalked over to where Lightningwish was._

_"__Now, before we kill you, how about I tell you the truth. I was the one who fed death berries to Silverdrop. I was the one who befriended Charcoal and helped plan the constant rouge attacks" Hawkstar gasped and Rowanfall turned to Lightningwish, angry. "You are the reason why mother was died and that I never got to meet her?" "Yes, I killed Pouncepaw and Streampaw and blamed it on rouges. I then killed Dusteye and yet you were foolish enough to make me deputy!" Lightningwish purred happily._

_"__Once you and Littlefish got back together, I couldn't believe how she could just forgive you like that. So when she was by the stream, I attacked her and drowned her. The look on her face was priceless! Being killed by her own daughter!" Rowanfall's shocked look on her face turned to anger. "Y-You! You're the reason my sisters and mother are dead! I never even got to know my mother! "she wailed._

_"__Why? And then you go and tell me how Hawkstar abandoned you and your brother and I actually felt sorry for you!" Lightningwish shrugged and pressed her claws against Hawkstar's throat. "You don't deserve to be deputy or even leader!" Rowanfall attacked Lightningwish and pinned her down. "You belong in the dark forest!" Rowanfall growled and Lightningwish just snickered._

_"__As if I am scared of you" she taunted and Rowanfall raised her paw up, claws gleaming in the sunlight. "I can't believe I ever trusted you!" she spat and slashed open Lightningwish's throat. The golden she-cat thrashed and blood oozed from her wound. "Watch your back, Rowanfall. I haven't left for good" she hissed and her body let limp. "I'm sorry father" Rowanfall whispered and Hawkstar dipped his head. "It's okay"_

That had been many, many moons ago and Lightningwish watched gleefully as a tiny ginger kit came walking towards her. "Hello, my name is Lightningwish. What is yours?" The tiny ginger tom smiled. "Foxkit"

**A/N: So, here is the story of Lightningwish. I hope you guys liked the prologue and I hope to have the first chapter up soon. Anyone recognize our little friend, Foxscar? Hehehe… She is the reason why Flightstar and Foxscar are evil… and she did this all to get revenge for her brother.**

**-Grasswing**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I am bored, here is the first chapter of Lightningwish's Misery.**

**Guest: yep! This one will probably be shorter than Flight of the Broken.**

**Blazingnyancat: it's okay if you don't know her. Now you get a chance to know her story! **

**Random Rainbows (guest): thanks!**

**Kkatfoster: well, this story, Flight of the Broken and Flightstar's Reign are all connected but you don't have to read the other ones to get this one.**

**Guest: ya, I know –wish is sacred but hey, this is a story and she was named Lightningwish for a reason and also it has a nice ring to it.**

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: thanks!**

**Brightcloud0915: thank you.**

**Leopardfire892: thanks!**

**Now how about we get to the first chapter?**

Chapter 1

A little golden she-cat and brown tabby tom were curled up in their mother's nest, listening to their parent arguing outside. "…There your kits too Hawktalon!" "They aren't my kits and you aren't my mate. Silverdrop is my mate, Littlefish!" Hawktalon hissed, raising his voice. The two kits were quietly listening to them, nervous. "Hawkkit, I'm scared," Lightningkit murmured, moving closer to her brother.

"Don't worry. We are fine," Hawkkit reassured her but she could tell he was worried too. "Why doesn't Hawktalon like us?" Hawkkit opened his jaws to answer but closed them, not knowing what to say. "…Fine! I hope your happy with you choice," Littlefish spat and stalked back into the nursery. Noticing her kits were scared, she curled up around them.

"My sweets? What's wrong?" she murmured, licking each of their heads. "Why doesn't Hawktalon like us?" Lightningkit asked again and Littlefish smiled. "It's because he is a mouse brain and thinks you are weak. I don't. I see you too as strong warriors, maybe deputy one of you." Lightningkit and Hawkkit smiled, glad that Littlefish still loved him. "Momma? Can you tell us a story?" Hawkkit begged and Lightningkit nodded.

"Fine," their mother purred. "How about the story of the ancient clans?" Lightningkit's eyes widened. "The ancient clans?" Hawkkit echoed in awe. "Yes." The two kits looked at their mother, waiting for her to start the story. "Long ago, there were three clans, Fireclan, Iceclan and Cloudclan. Each clan had its own ability that made them unique. Fireclan cats could control fire and during battle, they could make their pelts covered in fire. Iceclan cats could control ice and water, freeze over lakes and unfreeze them, and had claws as sharp as ice shards. They could freeze their pelt over to help protect them. Cloudclan, was the clan of winged cats. They would soar above the other clans and were hard to beat in battle. They would pick up cats and fly slightly off the ground and then drop them or swoop in on cats unexpectedly." Littlefish paused for a bit, Lightningkit fascinated in the idea that there were special clan cats like that.

"Cloudclan, Fireclan and Iceclan once lived in peace until one day battles and wars broke out between the clans. Nobody knows why the battles started or happened. After the fighting ended, the remaining cats who survived went their own ways, and helped create Moonclan to how it is today. Through generations, those abilities the cats possessed were lost. They say that there was a Frozen Flame, a cat who was the saviour and could control both fire and ice," Littlefish finished. Hawkkit was fast asleep while Lightningkit was still awake.

"Momma?" "Yes dear?" "What happened to all the winged cats?" "I don't know," Littlefish answered honestly and Lightningkit yawned. "Good night momma," she whispered and curled up. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Lightningkit opened her eyes and saw she was in a strange forest. Not too far ahead of her stood a golden she-cat and a ginger tom with dark grey wings.

It's one of the winged cats! Lightningkit thought. The ginger tom was covered in scars and Lightningkit winced, thinking of how many battles he must had fought. "Foxscar! Stop being a pathetic fool!" the golden she-cat spat at him. "Love makes you weak and Quailsong will just get in the way of your path to leadership!" Foxscar glared at the golden she-cat. "Don't worry, Lilypond won't be able to be deputy forever," he promised and began to fade.

A yowl echoed through the dark forest and Lightningkit backed away. The golden she-cat smiled and turned to a brown tom. "You can't escape Flightstar. You must pay for all the deaths you caused" The brown tabby, Flightstar looked at the golden she-cat. "P-Please. I didn't do them on purpose. You tricked me!" The golden she-cat got to her paws and began to walk away. "And yet you trusted me…" she said over her shoulder. "I hope I made you proud mother," she murmured, and Lightningkit barely heard her.

Terrified, Lightningkit turned and ran, the golden she-cat's soft voice echoing in her ears. "Once the lightning strikes, anyone in its path shall fall." Lightningkit continued to run, afraid that the golden she-cat might catch her.

Then her eye flashed open and she was back in the nursery, panting. The nightmare wasn't real but it for some reason felt real. Lightningkit was shaking and she looked around the nursery. Blueflame was asleep in her nest with Driftkit and Stonekit curled up at her belly and Lizardspot was asleep with Ripplekit. She looked behind her and saw Littlefish was asleep and so was her brother.

Needing some fresh air, she got to her paws and walked to the nursery entrance. It was still dark out and the stars dotted the night sky. Starclan, if you're there, please. What did that thing the golden she-cat said? What does it mean? She sat, the dream still vivid in her mind.

The golden she-cat looked almost like her, but Lightningkit would be nice to others, never trick or be mean to them. She looked up at the stars and felt a warm pelt brush against her's. "Little one, don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

**A/N: I hope this isn't confusing. Lightningkit during her dream, dreams of the future and sees herself in the Dark Forest along with Foxscar and Flightstar, her 'apprentices'. She is scared because of the prophecy and how the golden she-cat looks like her. Wingclan was made up from cats whose ancestors were from Cloudclan. Anyone get the 'I hope your proud mother' part? Lightningwish's mother said that she didn't think she and Hawkshadow were weak. She showed her that she was strong, and dangerous. Hope you guys liked it!**

**-Grasswing**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for Lightningwish's Misery. I know that I might have made a few spelling errors, so I will try to fix them. I promise!**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: thank you! I will try to update soon!**

**XxSilverslashxX: Don't worry. I went back to fix the errors!**

**Brightcloud0915: Thanks!**

**Lightning and Ice: okay! I will try to fix it!**

**Pikabolt101: okay. Thanks!**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Lightningkit was fast asleep in the nest in the nursery, while Hawkkit was trying to wake her up. "Lightningkit? Wake up!" he said, and she just let out a murmur, turning over and going back to sleep. "Please wake up, Lightningkit. I want to go out in camp!" At the word of camp, Lightningkit's eyes snapped open. "Well then, let's go!" she purred, getting to her paws and shook her pelt.

The two kits ran out of the den and Lightningkit squinted at the bright light. Cats were lingering in the Moonclan clearing, some talking, and some eating prey. Lightningkit looked around the clearing, hoping to spot the pelt that was identical to Hawkkit's. She remembered her mother telling her about their father.

_"__He is a strong, brave warrior," Littlefish explained to her kits and Hawkkit looked at her curiously. "What is his name?" "Hawktalon," Littlefish spat, as if the name was evil. Lightningkit looked at her brother then back at her mother. "Momma? Why did you name me Lightningkit and Hawkkit, Hawkkit?" Littlefish was silent for a second, and then smiled. "I named you Lightningkit, because your pelt is like the colour of lightning and it's spikey like lightning."_

_"__What about me?" Hawkkit asked and Littlefish purred. "It was because you look just like your father, little one. You both had brown pelts," She said and Hawkkit puffed out his chest. "I'm joining to be the best warrior ever!" _

Lightningkit finally spotted her father's pelt. He was sitting with a silver she-cat, sharing prey. She scampered over to where he sat, happily. "Hawktalon!" she purred and Hawktalon turned his head and looked at her. A frown came onto his face and Lightningkit stopped suddenly. Doesn't he like me? "Hi Hawktalon!" she said and all he did was get to his paws and turn to the silver she-cat. "I have to go and organize a hunting patrol, Silverdrop. I'll be back soon," he promised and the silver she-cat licked his cheek before he walked away, completely ignoring the golden kit.

"Hawktalon?" she wailed, trying to get his attention. As she watched him walk away, she felt hurt and dug her claws into the dusty ground. An odd thought came into her mind and smiled at the thought. _'Don't worry. He will suffer…' _came a voice from inside her head.

"Lightningkit?" She shook her head and turned seeing her brother run towards her. "Did you see-" he began and rather rudely, Lightningkit interrupted him. "Yes, I did." The she walked away and Hawkkit dashed after his sister. "Don't worry sis. Even though we don't have Hawktalon, we have each other. I will be there for you _forever_" Then Lightningkit saw in the center of the clearing, a brown lump of fur lay, unmoving. The golden she-cat from her other dream, lay weeping.

Then looked up at a larger tom, glaring at him hatefully. "It's your fault! It's your fault my brother is dead!" she spat and the larger brown tom walked away. Lightningkit looked over Hawkkit's shoulder, confused to who the cats were. Hawkkit, noticing his sister wasn't paying attention, turned and followed her gaze to the center of the clearing. "What's wrong?" he asked and Lightningkit turned to him. "Who is the dead cat?" she asked and Hawkkit looked confused. "You must be seeing things. There are no dead cats."

"Yes there are!" Lightningkit replied annoyed, unable to believe her brother was lying to her. "The brown tom! Right there!" she hissed, angling her ears to where the body was. "I'm going to the elders, want to come?" Hawkkit asked, changing the subject. "Fine." Lightningkit followed her brother. She sneaked a peak over her shoulder and saw that there was no body or golden she-cat there. Blinking, Lightningkit couldn't believe it! They were just there!

I'm probably just sleepy still, she thought as she followed her brother under a large bush which was the elders den. In the den, two cats were talking to each other quietly. "Umm, Turtlefang? Watersplash? Could you tell us a story?" Hawkkit asked politely and the two elders smiled. "Of course, come and sit," Watersplash rasped and the two kits sat down. "Now, what would you like to hear a story about?" Lightningkit had an idea. Maybe she knew the golden she-cat or the tale of that ginger winged cat. "Do you know about Foxscar?" Lightningkit asked curiously and Turtlefang looked confused. "Who?" "Foxscar and Flightstar," Lightningkit repeated and both Watersplash and Turtlefang had confused look on their faces. "You know. Flightstar and Foxscar. Flightstar was a brown tabby tom with gold wings and Foxscar was a ginger tom with black wings." Lightningkit didn't understand. They were dead, so they why couldn't Watersplash or Turtlefang know them?

Annoyed that nobody seemed to believe her, she stormed out of the elders den and into the nursery, plopping down in Littlefish's nest. "Hey! Lightningkit? Want to play with me?" Ripplekit asked, tossing a moss ball to her. She shook her head and curled up and went to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the Moonclan territory. A Tortishell she-cat laid in a nest, four tiny kits lay in her nest. Lightningkit wasn't sure to who the cat was. Then, the golden she-cat walked over to the Tortishell she-cat, grinning wickedly. "Well, look at this. What a wonderful family you have here, Rowanstar," the golden she-cat hissed and bent down, picking up a tiny grey kit in her jaws. The golden she-cat snapped the kit's neck and let the body drop at Rowanstar's paws. "Your suffering has only just begun…" the golden she-cat vanished and Lightningkit watched in horror at what had just happened.

Then, the scene changed and they were at the border of Starclan and the Dark Forest. The golden she-cat was pacing and from the distance, a starry cat walked towards them. "Brother!" the brown starry tom dipped his head. "Sister, what happened to you?"

"I did this to get revenge for you! Father let you die!" The brown shook his head. "No, I was so foolish. I was too far out for father to help me. You became a killer," the brown tom explained and began to walk away. "No! Come back here!" the golden she-cat wailed, but couldn't go to Starclan. Lightningkit was scared. Who was that cat? Why did she seem familiar?

**A/N: Hehehe… The elders don't know who Foxscar and Flightstar are because Lightningkit was born before them. So how did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? You tell me! Also, soon the next chapter for Flight of the Broken will be up. Probably tomorrow or Wednesday. I haven't typed any of it yet. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Grasswing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I have some free time, so what better way than to update this story? I know you guys like this one also, so here is the next chapter. Guys, I'm an idiot sometimes. I went to answer the reviews and started to answer the reviews for the first chapter, instead of the ones for this one so I had to erase them. As I'm typing them, I'm like 'hmm, this seems familiar. I could have sworn I already answered this…' then I went to check to see if there was another chapter and boom! There was! I'm a genius!**

**Leopardfire982: thank you!**

**Brightcloud0915: thanks!**

**You guys don't know how long it takes for me to find all the reviews for my stories that aren't from Flight of the Broken. I will be scrolling on mail for a long time. Any who, here is chapter 3! *2 moon skip***

Chapter 3

Lightningkit was still crossed with the elders from lying to her and avoided going to them. Hawkkit would beg her to join him, but she would shake her head and walk away. Now she was two moons older and in a few moons, apprentices! "What are you doing inside, Lightningkit?" Lightningkit turned around and came face to face with Driftkit. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you care Driftkit?" "Because, trust me. I am going to be an apprentice in a few days-" Lightningkit snorted. "Are you just going to show off to me about it?" Driftkit shook his head. "No. As I was saying, once you become an apprentice, you will regret not being able to be a kit still. If you don't believe me, go ask Acornpaw or Forestpaw."

Lightningkit shrugged. "I can't wait to be an apprentice! It is boring being a kit," the golden kit said with a sigh. "Go on and play with your littermate," Driftkit mewed, nudging her to her paws. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She began to walk but stopped right at the nursery entrance. "Driftkit? Do you listen to the elders stories?" she asked, catching him off guard. "Ya, why?" She scuffled her paws in the dust. "It is just; I had a dream about a golden she-cat, and two other cats. Their names were Foxscar and Flightstar."

"And?" Driftkit asked impatiently. " They have wings and since we are decedents from the ancient clan, so would they. They must be dead and yet, Turtlefang and Watersplash don't know about them or haven't even heard about them," Lightningkit explained and Driftkit tilted his head. "They must be dead! No body dreams of the future!" A smile crept on Lightningkit's face. "So you believe me?" Driftkit nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" Lightningkit couldn't believe it! Someone who actually believed that she was telling the truth!

"Well, I was in this dark forest and there was a golden she-cat and Foxscar who were talking about this cat named Lilypond. Then Foxscar said that she wouldn't be deputy much longer and disappeared. Flightstar came and was upset at the golden she-cat and blamed her for him trapped there and all she did was smile and say 'yet you trusted me' and disappeared also. Then another dream I had was…"

* * *

"…and they say that Dogtooth fought bravely to protect his sister, Mosscreek. Sadly, one of the dogs leapt for Mosscreek-who was terrified- and in one last effort to not brake his promise to his long dead father to protect her, he attacked the and buried his claws into the dog's throat. The dog bit onto his throat and killed him. Dogtooth's body dropped to the ground and the dog also was dead. He had fulfilled his destiny and lay peacefully in Starclan," Watersplash purred, finishing the story of Dogtooth to Hawkkit. "Wow! He was so brave! I would do anything to protect my sister." Turtlefang chuckled at the young kit. "Go and play with your sister, youngster. Have some fun before life becomes all hard with work and chores." Hawkkit bid goodbye to the elder and trotted off to find his sister.

"Lightningkit? Where are you?" he called but got no answer. He began to head to the nursery hoping she was there when a large brown tom walked briskly past him, knocking him over. "Hey! Watch it!" he squeaked and the cat turned and looked at him. Instantly, Hawkkit recognized the cat. "Listen, kit," he spat and Hawkkit took a step back. "I don't think you and your sister understand. I am not your father, nor will I ever be. My mate is Silverdrop, not Littlefish and you and Lightningkit aren't my kits." With that said, he walked away, leaving poor Hawkkit feeling unloved and lonely.

"Hawkkit? Are you okay?" Lightningkit called, running over to where he was standing and Hawkkit turned to his sister. "Ya, I guess so." Then a grin came on his sister's face and she let out a purr. "I got a great idea! Do you want to sneak out of camp Hawkkit? Me, Driftkit and Stonekit are going to. I know that you don't want to be left behind. So, what'd say?" she pleaded and Hawkkit rolled his eyes."Fine. But it's your fault when we get caught." Lightningkit smiled. "You mean _if_ we get caught," she replied, mischievously. Then the two kits raced off to the small bush by the edge of camp where Stonekit and Driftkit were waiting. Nothing could go wrong, right? Hawkkit thought to himself, as they got closer to the bush. Right?

**A/N: Oooh… naughty kits! What trouble will they get into and how many will I let live? I won't say. Finally, someone believes Lightningkit, but how far will her odd dreams go? What do the dreams mean? I hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think. Flight of the Broken chapter 25 should be up tomorrow so keep an eye out for it! I got a wattpad account, and it is on my profile, because I'm too lazy to put it on right now. Don't try to type up Grasswing of Wingclan, because it is something different. Hey, did anyone know that the letters for 'lollipop' are all in one section of the keyboard? I just noticed that right now!**

**-Grasswing**


End file.
